


Приступ гравидации

by Marlek



Series: Gravitation you [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut, Switching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тацума связан с Эдо силами гравитации</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Смена раскладки, описание симптомов ПТС.  
> По заявке Капитан Лосось, и он знает, какой, а иначе немного спойлер:)

**– 34**

Гоpят огни,  
Свеpкают звезды.  
Всё так сложно, всё так пpосто.  
Мы yшли в откpытый космос.  
В этом миpе больше нечего ловить...  
© Сплин

– Да, – хочет ответить Тацума.

Ведь простой же вопрос, он отвечал на него не раз. Про себя и вслух. Это все обстоятельства. 

– Ты хочешь жить, бледнокожий землянин Сакамото Тацума? – спрашивают его на своём птичьем наречии высокие тонкие фигуры. Над их головами – все три луны чужой планеты и ни одного знакомого созвездия. Тацуме одновременно холодно и жарко, и очень, очень тесно. Наверное, так себя чувствует кто-то, кого вот-вот проглотят. Сакамото Тацума – еда.

Тацума хотел бы ответить, но если он откроет рот, в него хлынет весь Вереапаск, наполнит изнутри, как поросенка начиняют яблоками, утку вином, а кролика – паштетом из собственной печёнки. Никогда раньше Тацума не был сыт по горло какой-либо планетой, и это не было настолько…буквально. Но сегодня исключение, потому что Вереапаск – планета-топь, и она не любит две вещи: большой вес и резкие движения, и убивает каждого, у кого этого в избытке. Простая авария, прыжок с парашютом и бесконечные сорок часов медленного погружения в голодное нутро планеты, затерявшейся на окраине Вселенной. Пока не село маленькое красное солнце и не взошла первая луна. Земля за это время обернулась вокруг себя почти два раза, а Вереапаск только-только подставил другой бок своему солнцу. 

…Дна нет, руки безвольны, тело окоченело, уши закладывает, и губы чешутся от песка. От землянина Сакамото Тацумы остались только нос и глаза на поверхности ненасытной планеты. И очки, сквозь которые мало что видно: песок налип изнутри и снаружи. 

Конечно, я хочу жить, думает Тацума. Ведь мне нужно вырастить персики на Марсе или хотя бы спрятать розу под колпак. Ещё найти неизведанную галактику с миллиардом новых миров и продать всем их обитателям по камушку с Земли. А потом скупить назад за бесценок и построить из этих камней дом. Мне нужно посадить сына рядом с собой и показать ему на небе названную моим именем новую звезду.

– Если хочешь жить, тебе придется отпустить, – говорит одна из фигур.

Интересно, Гинтоки может видеть солнце Вереапаска оттуда, с Земли? Вряд ли, ведь это тысячи миллионов парсек от Солнечной системы. В дальних уголках космоса, в черноте бесконечного пространства, которое разделяет их сейчас. Гинтоки обещал смотреть сверху на звезды, к которым он будет летать. Но если Тацуму здесь съедят, то вряд ли Вереапаск выплюнет его наружу из-за чужих обещаний. 

– Отпустишь? – вновь спрашивает фигура над головой. Левый глаз приходится прикрыть: песок, попавший на слизистую, вызовет рефлекторные судороги, и Вереапаск сожрёт его, даже не подавившись дармовым мясом, свалившимся с неба.

Живот на спину не поменяешь*, любил говорить Гинтоки. Сможет ли он поменять Гинтоки на кого-то, оставить или отпустить его?

Вереапаск всё-таки не давится, когда Тацума говорит:

– Нет.

 

_* Японский эквивалент нашей поговорки «Голод – не тётка»._


	2. Chapter 2

**+15**

– Нет, – говорит Тацума и просыпается.

Ему в рот словно попал песок, глаза режет от боли, руки и ноги слабые и безвольные от долгой попытки держать тело неподвижным. Лёгкие распирает от воздуха, а ведь дышать полной грудью означает двигаться слишком резко, слишком сильно, недопустимо. Ведь этого делать нельзя. Нельзя, если хочешь жить и в будущем дышать воздухом Земли, Вериапаска, любой планеты с достаточным соотношением кислорода и азота. Воздухом, а не песком – всего один раз. Холодно и жарко, и очень, очень тесно. И тяжело. И влажно. И шумно. Кто-то дышит в ухо, сопит, и в нос лезут волосы с клубничным запахом. Гинтоки спит на нём, как и заснул – сверху, едва кончив вчера ночью. 

На часах четыре утра. Всего лишь четыре утра. Сколько было времени, когда они вернулись, Тацума не помнит. Не помнит и сколько времени они потратили, чтобы добраться до комнаты, хотя в мозгу тут же отчётливо возникла картинка того, как Гинтоки прижимал его в коридоре, рядом с подставкой для зонтиков. Один из них больно впивался Тацуме в поясницу, пока Гинтоки жадно целовал его, запустив руки под хаори. На вкус он был как саке. А потом…потом были горячая кожа и стоны, и путь в спальню отмечен в его голове хлебными крошками воспоминаний. О том, как и где они оставили одежду, что уронили с полок и стола, обо что спотыкались по пути сюда – в который раз. Но главным во всём этом беспамятстве был Гинтоки. Всегда Гинтоки, с самого начала он. С момента их первой встречи и со вчерашнего вечера – тоже. То, как он пил, как щурился, закусывая, улыбался широко и иногда задумчиво в ответ на шутки, скалился и подначивал окружающих и самого Тацуму. Подмигивал и смотрел из-под ресниц, из-за края пиалы, прямо и открыто, с пьяной поволокой в глазах. Кусал губы, ругался, стонал, когда Тацума трахал его, раздетого, рядом с футоном, потому что не осталось сил терпеть. 

Поэтому во рту сухо и голова немного болит – они пошли выпить, после вернулись и трахались до потери сознания. Пустяки. Так часто бывает, когда Тацума прилетает на Землю. Нет разницы, сколько они выпили и в каких барах побывали по пути, время с Гинтоки всегда катится кубарем. Речь ли о паре часов назад или пятнадцати днях подряд на Земле. 

Ладони влажные, но Тацума всё равно ведёт ими по коже, вжимается носом в шею Гинтоки – здесь он пахнет им, Тацумой. Гладит спину, расслабленные во сне мышцы, чувствует мерное движение грудной клетки при вдохах и выдохах, потом ведёт ладонями вдоль прямой линии позвоночника вниз. Внутри Гинтоки ещё влажный и растянутый. Оттраханный им, Тацумой. Возможно, даже не один раз.

Тацума просовывает пальцы дальше, сразу два, прижимает Гинтоки к себе другой рукой, обняв поперёк спины. Желание от воспоминаний и близости разгорается сразу же. Нет разницы, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они уснули. Нет разницы, сколько прошло лет, им всегда друг друга – мало. 

Мошонка Гинтоки мягкая и расслабленная, и Тацума перемещает свободную ладонь на его задницу, обхватывает пальцами одну ягодицу, давит вниз, а сам медленно прогибается-вскидывается всем телом вверх. 

– Блядь, – слышит он в ответ.

Одновременно холодно и жарко, и очень, очень тесно. Внутри Гинтоки тоже тесно. И как только сделать, чтобы именно эти ощущения, а не те, другие, остались с ним навсегда? Как стереть и перезаписать собственные воспоминания?

– М-м? – спрашивает Тацума.

– М-м, – отвечает Гинтоки. 

«Да, давай».

«Мог бы и не спрашивать».

«Заткнись и выключи голову. Ту, что повыше».

Они столько времени вместе, что Тацума уже не помнит, когда начал для себя расшифровывать то, что говорит Гинтоки. То, что он мычит спросонья, как улыбается и жмурится, стонет во время оргазма. То, как он молчит. Интересно, расшифровывает ли Гинтоки так же его смех? Наверняка да. Определенно да. Иначе и быть не может.

Тацума вынимает пальцы и подтягивает его за задницу выше, и Гинтоки упирается руками ему в плечи. Нависает над ним неловко, рывками пытаясь выпрямить спину. Голова его дёргается из стороны в сторону в каком-то подобии ритма, словно он насильно пытается выкинуть из неё остатки сна, алкоголь и, возможно, лишние мысли. Его пальцы не останавливаются подолгу ни на одном участке кожи. Иногда Тацума хочет измазать его руки в краске, чтобы потом увидеть, что такое Гинтоки рисует у него на теле, но всегда забывает. Действительность важнее будущего. По крайней мере, сейчас. Здесь. Рядом.

– С тебя парфе, – бубнит Гинтоки. – Пятьдесят штук.

У него наполовину встал, Тацума чувствует это животом и напрягает мышцы и прогибается в пояснице, чтобы Гинтоки было приятней. И чтобы быть ещё ближе. 

Член входит легко, ведь внутри Гинтоки до сих пор смазка и его, Тацумы, сперма. От резкого толчка вверх тот дёргается на полусогнутых руках, неловкий со сна, едва не завалившись набок. Чтобы удержаться, хватается зубами за ключицу Тацумы.

– Блядь, – вновь невнятно говорит Гинтоки. И сжимает зубы сильнее. По тем отметкам, что останутся позже на коже Тацумы, можно найти легендарную планету Магратея, если уметь читать подобные карты. Тацума хочет, чтобы парочка проявилась шрамами, осталась с ним на всю жизнь, на долгие перелеты, когда они в тысячах и миллионах парсек друг от друга. Как тот шрам на руке, что остался у него с войны. Как напоминание.

В открытом окне, над головой Гинтоки, – полная луна, где-то там ещё точно есть белёсая полоса Млечного Пути, а сейчас можно увидеть только предутреннюю красную кнопку Венеры. Если знать, куда смотреть. И если хотеть смотреть на небо. На небо, а не на Гинтоки. Сонного, томного, облитого лунным светом словно серебряной краской. С полуоткрытой тенью рта и тёмными штрихами теней от движущихся мускулов.

У Гинтоки слипшиеся ресницы, под глазами мешки со сна и после выпивки, взгляд ленивый – почти как всегда. Тацума чувствует его – вокруг себя и внутри себя. И сжимает пальцы сильнее, потому что отпустить его такого – то ещё кощунство.

Гинтоки полностью закрывает глаза, усилив темп, с которым опускается и поднимается на члене Тацумы. Закусывает губу и дышит часто-часто, с присвистом. Значит, его надолго не хватит. Тацума тоже близок к оргазму, к тому моменту, когда можно будет заглянуть за край космоса, но хочет Гинтоки, а не космос, вот таким – ещё. Заранее. Кончив, он ловит и притягивает Гинтоки за плечи, когда тот тоже кончает и сразу же сползает ему куда-то под бок. Тацума до сих пор не знает, привычка ли это - спать везде и всегда, когда есть возможность, или просто Гинтоки - тот тип мужчин, которые засыпают сразу же, едва высунув. Или в данном случае – даже не дав высунуть из себя.

– М-м-м? – сухими губами куда-то в плечо всё так же невнятно спрашивает Гинтоки. Почувствовал, наверное. Он всегда чувствует, если Тацуме снится прошлое. Или просто в очередной раз – просто угадал.

«Ты нормально или как?»

«Спи, дубина, пройдёт, понял?»

«Если нужно, буди ещё, ладно?»

Какой бы смысл ни скрывался за коротким выдохом – неважно. Как неважно и то, что Гинтоки засыпает сразу же, едва спросив. Если ему нужен будет Гинтоки больше, чем он уже есть в его жизни, мыслях и отметках на коже, Тацума попросит сам. Так это работало между ними всегда. В бою, в пьянке, в их отношениях. Все эти последние пятнадцать дней, что Тацума живёт у него дома.

Поэтому Гинтоки засыпает легко и непринуждённо, придавив своим весом. Его ровное сердцебиение под правым боком убаюкивает, словно мерный стук счетчика километров на экране бортового компьютера космического челнока. Миллион, второй, пятнадцатый. Выход за пределы Солнечной системы.

И именно поэтому Тацума привычно отвечает, даже если его не слышат напрямую. Зарывается пальцами в закрученные хвостами галактик волосы, едва-едва касаясь губами коротких светлых ресниц. Ведь ты рядом – про себя, в кожу дыханием, руками по плечам и спине, пальцами вдоль шрамов. Всем телом. Ведь ты рядом, поэтому:

– Да.


	3. Chapter 3

+23

– Нет? – спрашивает Тацума.

– Нет, – отвечает Гинтоки. – Не могу сегодня. 

Сощурив один глаз и не закрыв за собой дверь, он бреется в ванной, всклокоченный со сна больше обычного. Или, может, потому, что ночью Тацума зарывался пальцами в мягкие волосы на затылке, когда Гинтоки делал ему…

– Работа? 

– Да, извини. Сходите без меня. 

И не прижимал бёдра Тацумы к постели, не возмущался; стонал, не выпуская его изо рта, расслабил горло и позволил делать что угодно, с любой скоростью и силой…

– Они придут от Отаэ часов в десять. И не дрочи в моей постели без меня.  
Подушка, описав дугу, приземляется в коридоре, хотя должна была попасть в спину вышедшего из ванны Гинтоки. Тацума смеётся, но пока не идёт поднимать её. Отмечает, как шуршат открывающиеся и закрывающиеся сёдзи. Слушает тишину дома, пахнущего Гинтоки, и собственное сбитое дыхание.

***

– Скукотища, – ковыряет в носу Кагура. В этом она – маленькая копия Гинтоки. К сладостям у неё та же слабость, потому попкорн с карамелью достаётся ей как дополнительная мотивация. 

Они приходят на сеанс за несколько минут до полудня. На вывеске главного планетария Эдо красуется летающая тарелка, а верхом на ней – Патрик Морская Звезда в солнечных очках и чёрном костюме-тройке. 

– Не смотри дареному Чужому в зубы, Кагура-чан, – наставительно говорит Шинпачи. Его слабость – открытка с Оцу-чан в костюме принцессы Леи, такие продаются в киосках перед входом.

– В первую челюсть или вторую?

– Аха-ха, просвещаться ведь тоже нужно, – говорит Тацума. – Вряд ли Гинтоки вас балует экскурсиями. И вообще балует. К тому же, после просмотра шоу можно выбрать звезду и за триста долларов назвать её своим именем.

– Лучше дай эти деньги мне, я потрачу их на нужные мне калории.  
– А я на открытки. Там ещё есть с костюмом R2D2! И вообще-то, мы уже были в космосе, это скучно. 

Тацума вздыхает, а потом неловко смеётся. Но они всё равно заходят внутрь по звонку. «Космическая шоу-программа» начинается с выбора мест, и Тацума чувствует себя слегка неловко, когда Кагура и Шинпачи садятся по бокам от него. Так они всегда садятся с Гинтоки. Или с ним и Гинтоки. 

А всего через десять минут Кагура кричит, стискивает плечо Тацумы и тычет пальцем: «Вот, смотри, это планета, откуда мой идиот отец привёз мне Садахару Первого». И через мгновение: «А эта – дом Хедоро, того зеленокожего демона, который живёт по соседству». «А эта...» На них шипят, бросают недовольные взгляды. Со стороны высокий кучерявый мужчина с двумя так не похожими ни на него, ни друг на друга детьми наверняка выглядят странно, если не сказать подозрительно. 

Завороженно слушая диктора, Шинпачи не забывает уплетать попкорн из ведёрка Кагуры, пока та занята тем, что пытается оторвать Тацуме руку. Она продолжает громким шёпотом рассказывать про места, о которых слышала из рассказов отца, или где успела побывать сама на пути к Земле. А Тацума так хотел хоть немного впечатлить их! Планетарий открыли недавно, в самом центре города, и достать сюда билеты было трудновато. 

– Согласно теории большого взрыва, Вселенная до сих пор продолжает расширяться, и самые дальние звёздные системы всё ещё неизвестны даже Тендошу…

Галактики, звёзды и планеты сменяются на потолке одни за другими, пляшут и мельтешат перед глазами. Вот пульсар Армагеддона, вот населённая исключительно арахнидами система Тарнида, вот созвездие Тетрагон, все звёзды здесь – квадратные. Вот родная планета первых высадившихся на Земле Альфа Ину – Педигри. Вот система Уве, недавно присоединившаяся к Альянсу, чья самая большая планета Вереапаск является одновременно и самой большой планетой в изученной Вселенной.

– Настоящий гигант, её диаметр больше нашего солнца, – ровно выговаривает слова электронный рассказчик над их головами. – Согласно поверьям местных жителей, планета живая и выросла такой большой, потому что постоянно что-нибудь или кого-нибудь ест. Увеличение этой планеты в диаметре, между прочим, научно доказанный факт, поэтому если решите поехать на экскурсию, возьмите с собой угощение.

Зрители беспечно смеются, шуршат пакетами с чипсами и шумно пьют из трубочек колу. Кожа откидных кресел скрипит и пахнет нафталином. Всё вокруг новое, резкое и яркое; нет привычной тишины и безмятежности, ровности космоса. Нет его молчания, спокойствия и неизбежности. Нет…  
Тацума закрывает глаза и медленно сглатывает несколько раз. Светящиеся линии, соединяющие точки наверху в очередное созвездие, отпечатываются на обратной стороне век. Они свисают вниз хоботками Навзикаевских жуков, опутывают окружающих, тянутся к Шинпачи и их подставке, к Кагуре и её зонтику. Опоясывают самого Тацуму крепче и сильнее, чем хватка возбуждённо тараторящей девочки-ято. Ноги, туловище, руки и шея; всё тело безвольно – ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть полной грудью. Свободной остаётся только голова. Пока что. Одновременно холодно и жарко, и очень, очень тесно.

Дыши, Тацума. Дыши, здесь можно дышать. 

Ведь здесь всё обман. Пустышка. А звёзды на потолке – неживые. 

– У вас всё хорошо? – звучит над ухом. 

Тацума открывает глаза. Вокруг никого, только служащая планетария смотрит на него сверху вниз. Потолок серый и пустой, нити безвольно опали, словно щупальца лицехвата после того, как тот отложил личинку в носителе. Кагуры и Шинпачи рядом нет, на сиденье рядом только пустой стакан из-под попкорна. 

– Аха-ха, – говорит Тацума.

У девушки напротив дежурная улыбка, причёска и макияж; в ушах – серёжки из горного хрусталя, свет отражается, дробится бликами, отвлекает от больших миндалевидных глаз с двойным веком. Аманто. В Эдо их полно: служащие, прохожие, туристы. Эдо похож на любой космический порт, разношёрстый и изменчивый, и можно притвориться, что ты прилетел на очередную планету поглазеть на достопримечательности в виде огромных песчаных червей, которые после смерти становятся самыми дорогими пряностями во Вселенной. 

Тацума не ездит на море, за город, не ходит с Гинтоки по старым закоулкам. Так он может дольше притворяться, что не находится на Земле уже двадцать три дня.

Ведь до звёзд наверху сейчас не достать рукой, и не долететь к ним на корабле.

– Вы идёте, Сакамото-сан? – кричит из-за дверей Шинпачи. Тацума кивает – себе и служащей, и та заметно расслабляется. 

– А? Что? Я заснул? Аха-ха, да. Простите. Иду-иду. Да.

***

– Нет, – говорит Тацума.

– Точно? – щурит глаза Кагура, обхватив губами хот-дог размером с собственную руку. Учится быть Ророноа Зоро и говорить с набитым ртом. И нет, Тацума не извращенец. И даже не феминист.

– Точно. 

– Странно, – говорит Шинпачи, – а мне казалось, кто-кто, а вы бы смогли это сделать специально. Вы ведь это специально? Или просто так? Или что-то пошло не по плану? 

– Что специально? По какому плану?

– Ну, это, – Кагура доедает, вернее, дозаглатывает булку и тянется за соком. За неё продолжает Шинпачи:

– Взорвали Терминал?

Шинпачи ест данго. Быстро, пока Кагура занята соком. Сам Тацума пьёт кофе без сахара. На него не посягают ни ято, ни земные сладкоежки, ни даже очки. 

– Нет, – вновь говорит Тацума. – И в мыслях не было.

Они молча смотрят на него. Изучают, словно за время сеанса в планетарии его место занял клон, который заменил того Тацуму, что жил с ними двадцать три дня под одной крышей. Вернее, который жил вместе с Гинтоки. С их Гин-чаном и Гин-саном. Потом они одновременно, словно однояйцовые близнецы, расплываются в ехидных улыбочках. 

– А мороженное купите?

Тацума вздыхает и тянется за бумажником. 

Он оставляет их и Садахару в парке, вместе с Хиновой и Сейтой, которые тоже гуляли там. Всё лучше компания, чем странный кучерявый мужик с нелепым громким смехом к месту или нет. Звонит в Ёрозую и ленивый голос Гинтоки сообщает ему, что домой лучше поторопиться.

Запах готовящейся еды – что-то сдобное – слышен ещё на улице. Гинтоки уже вернулся домой, стоит за плитой в ярко-розовом фартуке. Бант идеально завязан за спиной, рюши выглажены и уложены волнами. Из Шинпачи хорошая домохозяйка, и готовит он тоже сносно, но стряпня Гинтоки всегда была для Тацумы особенной. Тем более когда на Гинтоки нет больше ничего, кроме розового фартука.

Сможешь ли ты, бледнокожий землянин Сакамото Тацума, справиться с подобным соблазном? 

– Тяжело… – говорит Тацума, положив подбородок на плечо Гинтоки. Фартук пахнет крахмалом, а Гинтоки – выпечкой и совсем немного, под лёгким ароматом клубничного геля для душа – разогретой на солнце сталью. Наверное, сегодня он работал на стройке или помогал кому-то чинить крышу.

– Это ты тяжелый, слезь, – говорит Гинтоки ровным голосом, но не предпринимает попытки спихнуть Тацуму с себя. У него важное занятие, тоже тяжёлое – месить тесто. Тацума смотрит, как тот работает, мнёт тесто пальцами, катает всей ладонью туда-сюда, и на нём остаются отпечатки пальцев. Не первый раз уже смотрит, но всё равно – как на чудо. Магический навык, доступный после того, как сдашь квест на вторую профессию Великому Магистру Зеффу. 

– Тяжело это – воспитывать детей. А у тебя их сразу двое, – наконец, уточняет он.

– Я их не воспитываю, а наживаюсь за их счёт, – безразличным голосом отвечает Гинтоки. Врёт. Тацума хорошо знает это игру, поэтому подыгрывает:

– Миллионы, наверное? Кошелёк к земле не тянет?

– Тяжело, – кивает Гинтоки всё с теми же интонациями.

Не выдержав, Тацума смеётся ему в плечо, Гинтоки тоже кривит губы в улыбке. Скатывает тесто в шарик и оставляет в миске, накрыв единственным имеющимся на кухне полотенцем. Ему не остаётся чем вытереть руки, когда Тацума разворачивает его и опускается на колени. Одежда и волосы потом все в муке, когда Гинтоки цепляется за них и пытается насадить голову Тацумы на свой член, но это неважно. Неважно, потому что тяжело находиться с Гинтоки рядом, когда тот всего лишь в одном розовом фартуке, пахнет чистотой после душа, ждал Тацуму с работы дома и готовил ему пирог. Хотя спроси – будет возмущаться, скажет, что для себя пёк и демонстративно съест всё сам до последней крошки. Поэтому Тацума молчит, хотя ему трудно молчать, после стольких лет до этого и стольких последних дней, проведённых вместе, под одной крышей.

Тацума не может назвать тяжёлым ни один из двадцати трёх дней, что провёл на Земле, вместе с Гинтоки без возможности улететь прочь. Это всё земная гравитация. 

Он просто отвык. 

Да?


	4. Chapter 4

+24

 

– Нет, – говорит Тацума. 

Он хочет сказать: конечно, заходите. Конечно, чувствуйте себя, как дома. Конечно, вы не помешаете. 

– Отлично.

Тацума даже не успевает отойти в сторону, как его теснят к стенке, – нагло и уверенно, по-хозяйски. Вначале заходит ушастая бестия, как зовёт Катарину Гинтоки, топчется по ногам с садистским выражением на непривлекательном лице. За ней величаво вплывает и владелица закусочной и по совместительству арендатор Ёрозуи, Отосэ-сан. Она кивает Тацуме, тот отлипает от стенки, кивает в ответ и смеётся. Тянется прикрыть сёдзи, но его вновь впечатывают в стенку, лопаткам больно и холодно – в проём двери тянет руки поздняя осень. И не скажешь по коротенькому кимоно робота с зелёными волосами и огроменной шваброй на плече. За ней идёт сестра Шинпачи – Отаэ, и девчонка с повязкой на глазу – наследница клана Ягью. Её отец иногда помогал им информацией на войне – большего предложить не мог. Тацума видел тренирующегося в саду ребёнка на редких встречах в большом родовом поместье. 

– Анего! – кричит снизу Кагура, и из него вновь пытаются сделать окаменелость, прижав к стенке. Следом за хозяйкой протискивается в проём Садахару, мокрый от росы и счастливый после прогулки.

Нет, не так себе может представить день человек, который продаёт что угодно за деньги, а на деньги покупает то, чем заполняет вакуум внутри себя.

– Да вы совсем рехнулись! – орёт из кухни Гинтоки. 

Бросив попытки заткнуть волну гостей хрупкой преградой сёдзи, Тацума идёт на запах жарящегося мяса, на стук посуды и гомон людских голосов. Стол в центре комнаты уже укрыт новой скатертью; сладко и терпко пахнет мандаринами; красуются в парадном порядке на столешнице тарелки, пиалы, другая столовая утварь. Слышится стук ножа – зеленоволосая девушка, Тама, режет салат так быстро, что лезвие кажется смазанной линией в воздухе. Но всё равно едва успевает – половину тут же забирает Кагура, хрустит капустой, огурцами и морковкой, вторую Катарину ловко сортирует в миски, заправляет майонезом, маслом, специями. Туда-сюда снуют люди, в руках тарелки, кастрюли, бутылки со спиртным и шипучка для детей. 

– Где фасоль? – вновь орёт Гинтоки, выставляет руку, двигает пальцами под носом Тацумы. На нём тот же самый фартук, уже чистый, многочисленные рюши вновь выглажены, не то что вчера, когда они закончили... И когда только его успели постирать?

Фасоль находится на второй полке холодильника. Тацума подсовывает вскрытую банку со спины, и Гинтоки даже не дёргается; требует розмарина, затем – лаврового листа. Душистого горошка, порезать зелень, отжать в уксусе красный лук. В воздухе стоит аромат мясного рагу, супа и чего-то ещё – не видно за плечом в чёрной рубашке и с розовой полоской фартука. Гинтоки идёт чёрный, цвет контрастирует с волосами, делает старше и строже сосредоточенное при готовке лицо, которым Тацума любуется в очередной раз, ничего не может с собой поделать. 

– Скоро уже? – кричит из комнаты Кагура, которую оттеснили подальше от источника еды.

Никто никого не выгоняет из дома, поэтому Тацума тоже вливается в прежний ритм, достаёт с полки большое блюдо, чтобы переложить всё из кастрюли и передать, чтобы отнесли. Одно, второе, третье – в гостиной шумно, словно сюда пришла половина Кабуки-чо. Наверняка пришла.

– Когда будет готово, тогда и будет, – привычно кричит в ответ Гинтоки. С толикой раздражения, но по большей части с безразличием. Наверняка он повторял эту фразу не единожды в подобной ситуации. Издержки жизни с ято. 

Дом Гинтоки – дурдом. 

Особенно, когда Тацума накануне покупает несколько килограммов мяса у знакомого торговца по специальной скидке – ведь такой повод, Сакамото-сан! И ещё пару-тройку огромных пакетов с крупами, овощами, выпивкой и всем тем, что Гинтоки написал аккуратным почерком на листке с покупками. Листок насчитывал тридцать два пункта. Тацума не знает, специально ли это, или так вышло. Если знать Гинтоки хорошо, то специально. Тацума хочет думать, что он хорошо знает Гинтоки. 

Через некоторое время – минуты, часы?, – когда последний кусочек занимает своё место на очередной тарелке, когда последние кастрюля и бутылка отправлены из кухни, всё готово, и фартук находит своё место на крючке у входа. Ладони у Гинтоки тёплые, он обнимает Тацуму на минутку за углом, чтобы никто не увидел и не начал дружно улюлюкать на весь дом. Целует сладкими от паприки губами, шепчет: «Спасибо за помощь», хотя ему ведь совсем не нужна помощь в таких делах. Он всегда справлялся сам, и только если Тацума был рядом, позволял себе помочь, вовлекал в процесс, затаскивал и закатывал в процесс готовки. И что самое интересное – у них получалось. Вдвоём, танцем на маленьком пятачке кухни Ёрозуи, без столкновений локтями, без просыпанной к ссоре соли. Не только в эти дни, но и раньше, когда флот Кайентая прилетал на день-два по делам, или когда из всей утвари у них был только котелок, пара складных ножей, а из съестных припасов – то, что принесёт сегодняшняя охота или очередной спонсор.

Они выключают свет, остается только полоска – за их спинами какой-то бомж, вроде бы Хасегава, роется в холодильнике, пытаясь найти то, что осталось.

В гостиной практически нет места, чтобы упасть самому маленькому яблоку, но Гинтоки бесцеремонно расталкивает тела вокруг себя, ругается и уворачивается от оплеух и затрещин Катарины и Кагуры, рычит что-то в ответ, но не поднимает руки на Отосэ-сан и Отаэ. Слегка наклоняется, чтобы упавшая сверху ниндзя с фиолетовыми волосами не впечаталась в него с размаху. Смеётся над Зурой, показывает что-то на пальцах Элизабет, яростно жестикулирует, рассказывая что-то старику Генгаю. 

Тацума вновь любуется им, его улыбкой, простотой, с которой Гинтоки вливается в разговор этого моря людей. Моря, каждая капля которого для Тацумы отчасти чужая и незнакомая. Не родная. Хочется оставить его здесь, уйти и не вернуться больше никогда. Не отрывать от этих новых связей. Прикосновения, ощущение тёплых пальцев на спине, где Гинтоки только недавно обнимал его, начинают таять. Но тот вдруг оборачивается и тянет его к себе с силой гравитации больше любой чёрной дыры. Обхватывает горячими пальцами его ладонь под столом, затем опирается на колено, когда хочет притянуть к себе какое-то блюдо. Пахнет потом после стольких часов в душной кухне, тушёными овощами и мясом. Пахнет собой. И всё равно немного – самим Тацумой. После стольких ночей вместе. 

Спрашивает в ухо через несколько мгновений, через несколько часов, когда все отвлекаются на очередной бой палочками, затем табличками, потом битвой на катанах между Элизабет и Сайто:

– Пойдём вечером выпьем?

Кто-то вываливается в окно, слышится звон стекла, гогот, свежий воздух с улицы немного отрезвляет. Визжат сирены, под окнами кричат: «Это Шинсенгуми!». Вроде бы их замкома посылали за выпивкой, раз ему досталась короткая палочка в споре, кто пойдёт за добавкой.

Дом Гинтоки и правда – дурдом. Тацума живёт здесь уже двадцать четыре дня. 

Это у него сегодня день рождения, а в качестве приглашённых – целая толпа малознакомых людей. И Гинтоки предлагает ему сбежать отсюда. 

«Только мы вдвоём, а?»

«Только ты и я, хорошо?»

– Да.


	5. Плюс 27

– Нет, – говорит Тацума.

– М-м-м, – недовольно бурчит Гинтоки в ответ и сильней стискивает в объятиях Тацуму.

«Ты совсем не любишь Гин-сана и обрекаешь его на холодную смерть». 

«Встретитесь завтра, какая разница?»

«Останься». 

Ночью был дождь, из окна тянет зимней сыростью, и сейчас холодно. У Гинтоки нет обогревателя, только старый котацу, который они на прошлой неделе достали из кладовки, но экономный Шинпачи перед уходом домой повелел отключить грелку на ночь. Поэтому обхватив Тацуму ногами и руками, и прижавшись в поисках тепла, Гинтоки изображает под одеялом коалу. 

– Завтра нельзя, – отвечает Тацума на невысказанный вопрос.

– Почему? – голос Гинтоки звучит глухо, он вжался лицом Тацуме куда-то в подмышку. Из-за их возни одеяло съезжает по спине вниз, и по бледной коже тут же ползёт россыпь мурашек. Тацуму тоже пробирает, хотя ему и тепло, ему хорошо, и он сам не хотел бы уходить. Он натягивает одеяло на торчащие клинья лопаток, а через мгновение, подумав, накрывает Гинтоки всего с головой. Молчание звенит в стылом воздухе чётко и ясно.

«Скажи правду». 

– Среди астронавтов это негласное суеверие, – тихо, словно боясь спугнуть дикого зверя, говорит Тацума прикрытому одеялом затылку. – Завтра понедельник. А понедельник – не стартовый день.

Телевизор бурчит утренними новостями, когда Тацума залезает под душ:

– Ремонт Терминала замедляется саботажами и отказом землян работать. Напоминаем, взрыв произошёл двадцатого октября вечером. Пострадал центр управления полётами, контрольная панель электропитания и часть ангара с кораблями… Число погибших... Главными подозреваемыми в этом деле являются…

Шум воды перекрывает голос ведущей, а затем вошедший следом Гинтоки закрывает дверь за собой, скидывает на пол пижаму и залезает к нему под душ, бесцеремонно отдёрнув занавеску. Ловит невысказанный вопрос губами, толкает к стене и обхватывает ладонями ягодицы. Плитка под лопатками ещё холодная, и Тацуму бросает в дрожь. Гинтоки притягивает его за задницу вплотную к себе так, что приходится встать на цыпочки. У Гинтоки стоит. Одновременно холодно и жарко, и очень, очень…Тацума тоже обнимает, скользит пальцами по мокрой спине, отвечает на поцелуй, всем телом, всем собой.

«Как хочешь». 

Вместо ответа Гинтоки опускается, слегка упираясь коленями на ступни Тацумы. Сосредоточенно мылит свои руки, затем его член, перебирает потяжелевшие яички, скользит пальцами по промежности. Отклоняет голову, позволив воде смыть мыльную пену, и помогает ей широкими, размашистыми движениями. Приходится вновь опереться о стенку; плитка под спиной успела нагреться от температуры воды, но всё такая же неуютная и твёрдая. Гинтоки теперь намыливает ему ещё и живот, и бёдра. Его волосы свисают мокрыми серыми лентами, наверняка мешая. Тацума заправляет их за уши, запутывает пальцы в гладких прядях, тянет голову Гинтоки к своему члену. Хочется вновь встать на цыпочки, как раз немного не хватает, чтобы ткнуться головкой Гинтоки в губы, но тот вновь отстраняется, чтобы смыть пену. Мурлычет какую-то мелодию горлом, не разлепляя губ и прикрыв глаза. Мокрые белёсые ресницы дрожат – наблюдает. Гинтоки давит коленями, не позволяя приподняться, и только когда Тацума уже не может терпеть, обхватывает его член губами, трёт языком уздечку. Что-то довольно мычит в ответ на стон Тацумы и протискивает пальцы ему между ягодиц. Позволяет расставить ноги шире, чтобы было удобней, пропихивает в него пальцы один за другим. Дрочит сам себе в быстром рваном ритме, когда Тацума шепчет ему:

– Гинтоки…

Как условный сигнал, который они выработали за столько лет. Тацума держит его голову ладонью, не давая отстраниться, слушает сквозь шум льющейся воды, как Гинтоки глотает, как громко дышит, как стонет, выпустив его изо рта и прикусив кожу на животе. Впитывает в себя его судорожные вздохи, когда Гинтоки кончает, стоя перед ним на коленях и прижавшись в немом стоне губами бедру, зарывшись носом в жёсткие волосы, идущие от пупка книзу.

Поцелуй горчит, когда Гинтоки поднимается с колен и жадно исследует рот Тацумы языком. Вода становится тёплой – скоро будет холодной, нагреватель старый и долго не греет. Гинтоки чертыхается и даёт им обоим отдохнуть только пару минут, пока моет голову, запрокинув её назад, чтобы шампунь не попал в глаза. Розовато-молочная пена стекает по голой груди так, что не видно сосков, и кажется, будто Гинтоки похож на пластикового Кена; по торсу, к вялому члену и дальше по ногам. Наверняка это немного щекотно. Тацума хочет повторить путь этой пены пальцами, а потом и языком, и прижаться носом, чтобы вдыхать чистый запах кожи и шампуня, а под ним неизменно будет собственный запах Гинтоки. Тацума хочет стать этой пеной, омыть тело Гинтоки собой, с головы до пят, забраться в поры, чтобы тот потом пах только им.

Ещё через несколько минут и быстрой взаимной дрочки они заходят на второй раунд. Гинтоки трахает его быстро и жёстко, грубо, почти больно, развернув к стенке. Зажимает пальцами рот, оставляет на плече отпечаток зубов, по которому можно сделать детальный слепок, и когда кончает, стонет так, будто скулит, на высокой ноте, часто и прерывисто, словно это ему больно. Цепляется за Тацуму, будто тот – последний батончик шоколада на распродаже в комбини. Вновь опустившись на колени, пропихивает в него два пальца вместе с языком. Тацума цепляется непослушными руками за швы между плиткой и не ощущает ничего, кроме тех мест, где его касаются губы Гинтоки, язык Гинтоки, пальцы Гинтоки. Второй оргазм не такой сильный, немного на грани боли, и реальность почти смазывается на мгновение.

Позже им приходится домываться под ледяной водой. Растеревшись полотенцем, Тацума находит свою одежду и поднимает с пола рядом мобильный телефон. Все входящие открыты, на заставке экрана красуется фотография Кецуно Аны на фоне какого-то постера с космической панорамой. Все контакты переименованы, и в приложениях наверняка установлен десяток-другой игр. Тацума не против. Если бы он хотел что-то скрыть, не принёс бы телефон в этот дом. Пару раз, проснувшись ночью, Тацума видит, как Гинтоки играет на его телефоне в тетрис, и от подсветки экрана его лицо кажется серым и неживым. 

– У меня нет денег на мобильный, – говорит тот обычно, но когда Тацума предлагает купить ему новый, возражает, что тогда придётся купить и Кагуре, и Шинпачи, да и он при первой же возможности пойдёт в ломбард и заложит его. Поэтому играет, только когда Тацума прилетает и живёт у него дома. 

Последнее сообщение от Муцу гласит: «Сегодня там же в девять». Смс-ка пришла в шесть утра, ведь Муцу жаворонок. Хотя вряд ли это из-за кораблей – в новостях ничего не говорили, да и воскресенье. Скорее, дежурная встреча – хотя трюмы Кайентая давно пусты, проверки продолжаются, командиров вызывают на допросы, заставляют подписывать кучу документов. Никого не отпускают и держат в неизвестности. Как бумажная волокита, которую нужно каждый год проходить человеку, потерявшему конечность – а вдруг отросла? Если им дадут добро забрать корабли, то Муцу захочет всё проверить и загрузиться завтра с утра, чтобы улететь уже во вторник. 

После ванны першит горло, и Гинтоки приносит ему молока, оставив в спальне вытираться и искать одежду. Тацума жадно и со вкусом пьёт – молоко сладкое, клубничное, за столько лет получилось даже привыкнуть к этому вкусу. Гинтоки смотрит на него несколько мгновений, а потом валит на не собранную с ночи постель. 

– Хочу тебя, – шепчет он в перерывах между судорожными вздохами. – Тацума, придурок, я…

Но не даёт себе договорить, целует за ухом, в висок, в губы, жадный и ненасытный.

На встречу приходится вызывать такси, хотя ехать недалеко.

Гинтоки стоит в дверях, сложив руки на груди. Смотрит на него, но молчит. Не отговаривает. Это не первая встреча с Муцу с тех пор, как Тацума живет здесь, но каждый раз Гинтоки ведёт себя так же, как когда Тацума просто прилетал на пару дней на Землю. Гинтоки ведёт себя так, как будто Тацума вновь улетает – неизвестно на какой срок, неизвестно куда, неизвестно, вернётся ли. Но – молчит. Это молчание тяготит с каждым проведённым днём в его доме. Привязывает Тацуму прочнее любых физических уз. Наверняка Гинтоки тоже с каждым разом тяжелее отпускать и прощаться, ничего не произнеся. Тацума целует его в опущенный уголок рта и машет рукой.

Отосэ и Катарина высекают искру из кресала, когда он садится в машину. Пока он живёт с Гинтоки и платит аренду, они считают его богом.

Ноябрьское солнце тускло светит из-за крыши, утренние звёзды все уже попрятались – и Венера, и маленькая точка Сириуса, и… Ночью было ясно, и Тацума долго смотрел на небо в проём окна, прижимая к себе посапывающего Гинтоки. Вспоминал названия и расстояния, чертя эллипсоидные линии на его тёплой коже. Считал, сколько нужно будет топлива, провизии и какие документы необходимо собрать, чтобы попасть на каждую из крохотных точек на небе. В очередной раз боялся заснуть и увидеть другие звёзды над головами птичьих фигур в капюшонах. 

Вырывая его из ночных воспоминаний, Гинтоки кричит с порога, грея руки в полах кимоно:

– Купишь мне Джамп по дороге назад, хорошо?

Если Тацума умрёт по дороге туда или обратно, у него будет неоконченное дело, и он призраком вернётся в Ёрозую. А ведь Гинтоки до глупого сильно боится приведений, как приличная хозяйка – усатого таракана: с визгом, топаньем ногами и показательным обмороком. Интересно выйдет, почти тянет на Пулитцеровскую премию в жанре драмы и романтики одновременно. Тацума смеётся и машет рукой:

– Да.


	6. Плюс 30-31

– Нет, – говорит Тацума.

– Но почему?

Они сидят внизу, в закусочной Отосэ. Все, кроме Гинтоки. Тот спит – опять работал, опять сам. Будь Тацума ревнивой женой, нанял бы его для слежки за самим собой. Но Тацума не…Не кто?

Кагура изображает пылесос в отношении риса с овощами, Шинпачи ковыряется в салате. Отосэ курит и изучает их взглядом опытного психолога, который знает, что все люди врут, молчат из трусости и запивают боль алкоголем. Она многое знает, эта женщина, спасшая Гинтоки от голода. Тацума готов держать её взгляд вечность, сыпать комплиментами и одновременно быть всегда на стороже. 

В задёрнутые шторами окна пытаются ворваться лучи зимнего послеполуденного солнца. А ведь его категория – всего лишь жёлтый карлик G-класса, заурядная звезда среди громил Вселенной. Когда-нибудь оно потухнет и даже не сможет стать Сверхновой звездой, да и сейчас холодно освещало улицы Эдо. Напуганные недавними холодами, люди продолжали прятаться по домам, в тепле натопленных помещёний или хотя бы рядом под старомодными котацу. 

Из подсобки, где прохладно и пахнет алкоголем, слышатся голоса – Катарина и Тама что-то считают; закусочная ещё закрыта.

– Не знаю, – говорит Тацума. – Я как-то полюбил Эдо с первого взгляда и всегда хотел возвращаться – только сюда. И деревня маленькая: пятнадцать домов, все старики. Молодежь тогда ушла или на войну, или на заработки в город. Родичей у меня там нет.

– А в Эдо есть?

– Я про них не знаю. Зато здесь есть…

«Гинтоки», – хочет сказать он, но вместо этого по привычке смеется и пьёт обжигающе горячий кофе. Отосэ выпускает в потолок струю дыма, и её взгляд говорит – слабак.

Почему-то не хочется торговаться словами, и Тацума просто отвечает:

– Да. 

 

– Нет, – говорит Тацума.

– Даже на погоду? – спрашивает Кагура. У неё пижама с фиолетовыми осьминогами; не спрятанные под заколки волосы кажутся сделанными из жевательной резинки. Садахару меховой подушкой ластится ей под бок. – Когда стояла плохая погода, маме всегда становилось хуже.

– Иногда, – признаётся Тацума и трёт шрам на правой руке пальцами. Сколько бы раз он так не делал, тот не собирался пропадать и таять, как дурной сон. – Вообще мало что чувствую, и пальцы не все сгибаются как надо. Чтобы стрелять хватает. Но нет, не болит. А что?

За окном стучит в медный таз гроза. По столешнице ползёт некрасивой лужей пролитый Тацумой кофе. Он просто неловкий, вот и всё. Подумаешь, грянул гром, и он выпустил чашку из ослабевших пальцев. Шинпачи возвращается с тряпкой и набрасывает сверху; она тут же пропитывается тёмной влагой и оседает.

– У Гин-чана тоже есть шрамы, но не такие толстые. Он говорит, в дождь они ноют. Наверно, чтобы мы его пожалели и отдали заначку на парфе или выпивку. 

– Вот как.

– Он наверняка врёт и давит на жалость, – бурчит Шинпачи, вытирая остатки. Тацума ещё раз бормочет «Извините» и неловко смеётся.

– Но шрамов у него и правда много, – тихо прибавляет Кагура.

За окном шарахает молния. Тухнет свет, и внизу слышится звон посуды и ругань Катарины. Огонь от свечки отражается в стеклах Шинпачи. Гинтоки ушёл с утра, после того, как ему позвонили на домашний телефон и он треснутым голосом ответил «Я буду через пять минут». В такой же хмурый пасмурный день Гинтоки вернулся домой в крови и с пустыми глазами.

– Можно потрогать?

– Почему бы и нет?

У Кагуры прохладные маленькие пальцы. Она тоже трёт его шрам вдоль, потом поперёк; чтобы накрыть его толщину, нужно почти два её пальца, в отличие от одного его. Несмотря на её старания, шрам всё равно не разглаживается и не исчезает. По правде сказать, Тацума практически не чувствует эти прикосновения. Наконец, она выпускает его руку и садится напротив. Шинпачи в этот раз делает им чай; огонь от печки пляшет на их лицах, соревнуясь с бликами от свечек. 

– У ято не бывает шрамов: мы очень быстро регенерируем. Я не знаю, каково это. Но я точно знаю, что Гин-чан глупый. Некоторые раны, даже если их не видно, всё равно болят. 

Она смотрит на него мудрыми глазами ребёнка, рано потерявшего родителей. Набралась ли она этого от Гинтоки или тот – от неё? Тацума знает следующий вопрос, он уже слышал его. После шрама – чаще всего, но и до него тоже – не раз. Они спрашивают его оба, словно тренировались вместе во дворе за школой несколько недель – земной мальчишка и девочка из самой сильной расы во Вселенной:

– Оно того стоило?

Стоила ли его война того? Его крови, слёз, пота, порванных мышц, переломанных костей, заноз в ладонях, когда копали братские могилы; бессонных ночей на остатках адреналина, першащего от болтовни горла, бессчетных договоров, долгов и расплаты; подкопов, засад, страха не успеть привезти то, что сейчас особенно нужно – оружие, медикаменты, еду. Надежду. Его седых волос и потраченных тогда и в будущем от стресса годах? Молодости, силы, его способности быть самураем?

Ответ зависит от начальной точки. У всех есть начальная точка. Причина, по которой идут на войну. Убивать, мстить, защищать и просто – жить. Или наоборот, пытаться умереть. Причина, по которой бледнокожий землянин Сакамото Тацума пошёл на войну, довольно банальна. И романтична. Или банально романтична. 

Тацума пошёл на войну из-за девушки. Её звали…её звали Девушка. У Тацумы их было немного, но достаточно за всю жизнь. До, после, во время Гинтоки. Но та была первой. Первой девушкой, первой любовью, первой, кого он захотел сделать – своей Вселенной. 

Они встречались недолго. Гуляли по единственной улице рука об руку, ходили на речку, Тацума привозил ей подарки из поездок, она их благосклонно принимала. Однажды он пришёл к ней домой – с цветами и кольцом в кармане; в маленькой деревушке ничего ни от кого не скроешь, и хотя у него было мало что предложить своей любви, но себя он мог отдать – без остатка, до самого дна.

– Завтра я уезжаю в Эдо, – сказала она ему. Просто, будто сообщала о том, что завтра будет солнечно. Завтра придет в гости подруга. Завтра будет как всегда завтра. Однообразное, повторяющееся, как ход планет вдоль орбит – тысячи и миллионы парсек привычного пути. 

– Аха-ха, – вот и всё, что он мог тогда сказать.

– В Эдо жизнь лучше, больше возможностей, – она оправдывалась. Перед собой или Тацумой, не разобрать. Она не любила его, Тацума знал это. – Да и война, сам знаешь…

Тацума пошёл на войну из-за девушки. Защищать – свою страну и то, что дорого и ближе к сердцу. Кольцо он потом продал и купил на эти деньги катану. Ту самую, которую теперь не может держать в руке. У его удара больше нет веса, словно у его силы отрезали крылья, оставив на память уродливый шрам семь сантиметров в длину, одиннадцать швов кривой линии боли.

– Поздравляю, – говорит Тацума. 

Улыбается Девушке и её сыну, и тому, второму, нерождённому ребёнку в её животе. Они встретились случайно в Эдо несколько лет спустя, после войны. Тацума не узнал её, замужнюю женщину в красивых одеждах на улицах лучшего города мира. У неё появилась семья, богатство, мир на лице и в душе. Тацума прошёл бы мимо, если бы она его не окликнула. 

– Спасибо, – говорит она.

– Аха-ха, это я должен сказать спасибо, – говорит Тацума и откланивается. Девушка смотрит на него, как на дурака, как на идиота, как на человека, который ходит вечером в солнечных очках. 

Тацума пошёл на войну из-за девушки, а вместо смерти нашёл там Гинтоки. Гинтоки встретил его на берегу, увёл вечером в кабак, пропил все привезённые с собой деньги, а за полночь набил ему морду. Гинтоки не умирал, не сдавался, не обманывал – ни себя, ни других в тех вещах, которые действительно имели значение. Гинтоки сделал его, Тацуму, своей Вселенной.

Стоило ли этого того?

Тацума улыбается Кагуре, подмигивает сонно зевающему Шинпачи и теребит левой рукой толстый мех Садахару, чтобы тот почувствовал её вес. Они смотрят на него, как на болвана, посреди разговора выпавшего во флешбек. 

Стоило ли оказаться там, где он есть сейчас – в доме Гинтоки, с его семьёй, в его жизни? Без сомнений, без лжи себе и другим, без остаточной боли в старых ранах:

– Да.


End file.
